El Elegido
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Camus vuelve al Santuario para informar al Patriarca de la muerte de Isaac, pero antes de la entrevista, se reencontrará con Milo, el Escorpión Celeste.


**EL EL****EGIDO**

_Parte del Universo de "El Alma del Asesino"_

_Para A. Por ser tan vehemente._

Trazó con pulso firme una recta sobre el mapa topográfico, retiró el escalímetro y apuntó la distancia existente a continuación. Las únicas cotas reseñables en todo el emplazamiento eran una vaguada al este y un desfiladero al norte, bastante separados entre sí.

Y el mar como constante, ya que se trataba de una isla.

Milo no se caracterizaba por fiarse de los datos que otros le proporcionaban sin contrastarlos antes —ya lo decía su maestra, un escorpión confiado es un escorpión muerto—, pero en esa ocasión podía hacer una excepción sin ningún tipo de problema. Conocía la zona, ya que el islote, por llamarlo generosamente, estaba situado a doscientas setenta y ocho millas al noroeste de Cos.

No entendía porqué el Patriarca deseaba borrar del mapa todos los enclaves de culto al dios Apolo, aunque tampoco le preocupaba en exceso el motivo. Había recibido una orden directa, el Santo Varón representaba a la diosa Atenea entre los hombres y él, Milo de Escorpio, obedecería.

Y disfrutaría obedeciendo.

Volvió a observar la cartografía de las Cícladas y sus dedos dibujaron la silueta de la isla de Cos, sin sentimentalismo aparente. Lo plegó y lo colocó sobre una pila de libros, girándose para atrapar los restos de su cigarrillo, aún encendido en el cenicero.

El Patriarca tenía un macabro sentido del humor al enviarlo tan cerca de Cos, sentenció mientras apuraba la última calada.

Del Milo que casi pierde la vida en aquel maldito lugar, sólo el aspecto permanecía imperturbable. Atrás habían quedado las noches en blanco, los sudores fríos y las lágrimas en sus mejillas cuando los alaridos de terror de sus víctimas lo asaltaban en soledad. Los rostros de los hombres inocentes que creyó en la obligación de matar en su nefasta primera misión, el calor de los cuerpos de Fannis y Stavros clavándose en sus brazos a medida que la vida les abandonaba lentamente.

Los estertores de los pescadores desmembrados, mientras él gritaba horrorizado ante la masacre que acababa de cometer.

Sí, todo había quedado atrás. Ya no sentía la angustia de los caídos por su mano como suya propia, colapsándole, si no que había alcanzado un estado superior, avanzando en la línea evolutiva hacia el lugar destinado a las perfectas máquinas de matar. En su escalada hacia la deshumanización más absoluta, Milo utilizaba el dolor de sus víctimas —daños colaterales— para retroalimentarse y obtener así una cota más alta de poder, volviéndose más rápido. Más letal.

Despedazándose en el proceso.

Por eso no se había borrado el tatuaje que exhibía, más como una cicatriz de guerra que como una vergüenza, en su costado izquierdo. Era el regalo del individuo que le proporcionó incontables noches de sexo estando él inconsciente.

Porque Milo también —aunque no lo reconociera— había sido una víctima.

Sonrió de medio lado al rememorar el sonido del cuello de aquella sabandija partiéndose entre sus dedos, para luego caer a sus pies, inerte.

—Inerte…

Sentía una enorme inquietud al recordar aquella parte de su pasado. No fue suficiente la matanza que organizó en Cos, totalmente fuera de sí al creerse amenazado por fuerzas que resultaron ser pescadores defendiéndose de lo que pensaban era un ladrón, si no que a la vuelta, después de padecer un sinfín de penurias, se presentó en el Santuario, mancillado de cuerpo y de mente y aunque sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para no desfallecer ante el Patriarca, terminó desmayándose a sus pies, perdiendo toda consciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la _vestal_ le dijo que le había estado velando durante días enteros. Que creyó que no se recuperaría.

Carraspeó, clavando el tenedor en un trozo de comida que quedaba en el plato, haciéndolo oscilar sobre el tablero de estudio para finalmente, metérselo en la boca. Con la otra mano se sirvió un poco de vino y a continuación, retiró los restos de la cena, dejándolos en la meseta de su diminuta cocina. Una vez allí, se lavó las manos con cuidado y se las secó, acariciando los largos dedos, mimándolos en el proceso.

Sus armas. Su poder.

Su estigma.

—Camus…

No tenía idea del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que el francés —la _vestal_— se marchó de Atenas. ¿Meses¿Años? No le importaba. Había salido de su vida y Milo, aunque le echaba de menos, no pensó ni por un momento en ir a buscarlo. Estaba harto de rechazos y recriminaciones. De votos de celibato.

De mentiras.

Dejó el trapo y volvió a la salita, mirando de hito en hito la cama, ya con sábanas limpias, ocultando las señales de la última confrontación sexual que Milo había protagonizado. Se sentó en la silla y trató de recordar el nombre del muchacho que gritó su nombre en el momento de alcanzar el orgasmo pero no lo consiguió, así como tampoco se acordaba de su rostro. Sabía que era delgado y que su piel… ¿Era suave su piel?

Se encogió de hombros.

Aquellas aventuras —usuales cacerías— consumían lentamente el embrutecido corazón del griego quién, cansado de de luchar contra el status de vida que los demás le habían atribuido, se entregaba a todo tipo de acciones sin cuestionarse ya si estaban bien o mal. ¿Para qué? Era lo que se esperaba de Milo, el espartano.

De Milo, el Escorpión.

De Milo, el _Asesino_.

Buscó un nuevo cigarro pero éste nunca llegó a sus labios ya que detectó en el exterior el brillo tenue de un cosmos, casi apagado. Se levantó a gran velocidad, escrutando las reverberaciones desde las paredes de su templo para averiguar si lo que sus agudizados sentidos estaban registrando era real o solamente una ilusión.

Los dioses poseían un macabro sentido del humor, se dijo.

Ante él, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, apareció la silueta del último hombre al que Milo pensaba ver aquella noche.

Aquella noche… y el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, asombrado.

El visitante tenía los ojos perdidos, el cabello lacio pegado a la nuca, la frente perlada de sudor. Milo no recordaba haberlo visto nunca con un aspecto tan deplorable.

—¿Puedo... entrar? —susurró el otro, quedamente.

Milo elevó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Al Templo del Asesino, Camus¿Estás seguro?

El francés elevó su rostro y le miró. No había frialdad en sus ojos, si no un dolor palpable.

—Pasa, no me hagas caso —el griego se apartó de la entrada, avergonzado, permitiéndole franquearla.

Le indicó con la mano dónde estaba la zona privada, como si fuera la primera vez que Camus visitaba su recinto. Milo no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, jamás había visto al caballero de Acuario tan vulnerable como en aquel momento.

—¿Te sirvo algo de comer¿Un poco de vino?

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. No tengo hambre —contestó el otro, dejando la caja de la armadura junto a la del Escorpión Celeste.

—De acuerdo —replicó el griego, suspirando.

Camus se sentó en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina de Milo y se quedó callado, con los ojos clavados en algún punto de la pared.

—Yo sí me voy a servir algo de beber. Con tu permiso —apuntó el espartano, desapareciendo por una puerta interior.

Camus no le respondió.

Milo volvió con un par de vasos y una botella. Había dejado las cráteras vacías en el sótano, pronto tendría que bajar al pueblo a comprar más provisiones, pero su cupo mensual de crédito se había agotado.

El administrador debía estar cansándose de sus excentricidades, y se lo demostraba cortándole el suministro de víveres.

—Es de Bordeaux, de la parte oeste de Francia —musitó, mientras vertía parte del contenido en los vasos—. ¿Serías capaz de rechazar un caldo de tu país? —bromeó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Isaac ha muerto —le espetó Camus.

Milo se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Muerto? —preguntó, después de unos segundos.

—Sí —contestó el otro, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, y apoyando sus codos en las piernas.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —inquirió el griego, extrañado, sentándose frente a él—. ¿En un entrenamiento¿O ya combatieron por la armadura del Cisne?

Camus elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la de Milo.

—Cuando decidí abandonar la Casa de Acuario, no debí permitir que el Patriarca me convenciera para adiestrar a nadie. Soy la vergüenza del Zodíaco.

Milo arrugó el rostro.

—¿Ya le has informado de lo de tu discípulo?

—Aún no. No he tenido fuerzas para ir a enfrentarme a él después de un viaje tan largo. Acabo de llegar de Siberia.

—Y has dejado a Hyoga solo, por lo que veo.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza.

Milo confiaba en que su compañero le relatara lo ocurrido. Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pero al ver que el otro guardaba un estricto mutismo, se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Lo que me expliques, quedará entre tú y yo. Como ya sabrás, no me quieren en las comisiones de Asuntos Internos. Dicen que soy demasiado... conflictivo.

Camus no movió ni un solo músculo. Parecía una estatua de hielo.

—Vamos, francés, empieza por el principio y cuéntamelo todo, antes de que te abrases internamente.

El caballero de Acuario seguía sumido en la discreción más absoluta.

—Camus... por favor.

Sus ojos suplicaban. Su voz certificaba el sentimiento.

El marsellés se levantó de la silla, y caminó hacia la estancia que hacía las veces de sala de estar. Apartó varios libros del único sofá que había, colocándolos en el tablero que Milo usaba como mesa de trabajo, y se sentó allí.

Ni siquiera pareció reparar en los planos que el otro había estado estudiando.

—No... no sé muy bien cómo pasó, Milo —en su cara se dibujaba la desolación—. Yo intenté inculcarles lo mejor que pude las leyes de la caballería, el amor a la diosa y ellos, ellos...—se colocó la mano en la frente, retirándose el cabello.

El caballero de Escorpio lo había seguido y estaba frente a él. Se acuclilló para poder mirarle a los ojos, temeroso de la reacción de Camus. Continuó así apostado, al ver que el francés aceptaba su cercanía.

—Sabías que podían morir. ¡Esto es un ejército, no una guardería!

—¡Pero ha sido culpa mía, Milo!

El griego le miró, extrañado.

—¿Estabas entrenando con ellos¿En labor de exploración?

—A Isaac se lo tragó el océano, cuando se sumergió para rescatar a Hyoga.

—Si fue una misión de salvamento —dedujo el espartano—, Isaac hizo lo que...

—¡No lo entiendes! —cortó el otro, mirándolo fijamente—. Hyoga había ido a recuperar el cuerpo de su madre. ¡Estuve a punto de perderlos a los dos!

Milo sintió cómo la sangre le ardía.

—¡Ese crío te va a llevar a la tumba, Camus¡Deberías expulsarlo de la Orden, antes de que cometa una estupidez mayor¡Todos tenemos un pasado lleno de muertes y de dolor, pero no nos dedicamos a exhumar cadáveres!

El francés colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, y suspiró hondamente. Su estado era de melancolía total.

—No creía que algo así pudiera afectarte de esta manera —musitó el espartano.

Camus inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, encontrándose muy cerca del rostro del otro.

—Déjame pasar la noche aquí.

Milo se incorporó.

—¿Estás... de broma? —le preguntó, resguardándose en la distancia.

—No quiero dormir en mi templo. Está demasiado frío.

—Y yo no quiero que terminemos discutiendo. No podría soportarlo.

El francés se levantó, con intención de irse.

—Olvídalo —finalizó secamente.

Milo estiró su brazo, atrapando el del otro.

—No. Quédate. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Perdona mi descortesía.

Camus le miró de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Milo sonrió, nervioso.

—Dúchate. Te daré una túnica para que te cambies. No sé cómo no te achicharras con esa ropa tan oscura.

—Los osos me confunden con uno de los suyos si no voy vestido de negro, Milo —contestó Camus seriamente.

—Estás muy flaco para ser un oso, francés.

Milo se dirigió a su cuarto mientras el caballero de Acuario se introducía en la ducha. Oyó cómo el agua repiqueteaba en la mampara, y se sentó en la cama, intentando calmarse. Era la primera vez que Camus hablaba con él educadamente, sin reproches ni peleas, y aquello constituía una novedad tal que el griego no sabía cómo tomarse.

Además, la fragilidad que mostraban sus ojos era algo que no podía obviar.

Destinó unos segundos en repasar visualmente la habitación, y clavó su mirada en la espada que colgaba sobre la cabecera de su cama. Acarició imaginariamente el filo de ésta, y suspiró. Fue en aquel mismo lugar donde se habían conocido y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Camus volvía a él, tal y como Milo había deseado: mostrando la fragilidad que decía era extraña a los caballeros de su signo.

Un tosido lo devolvió a la realidad, y al mirar la mesita de noche, reparó en los tubos de lubricante y preservativos que tenía allí colocados, por lo que abrió el cajón a toda velocidad y escondió todo lo que tuviera que ver con sexo, intentando ahorrar cualquier incomodidad al francés.

Camus salió de la ducha, ataviado con la acostumbrada túnica griega y Milo no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y sentir una punzada de excitación en su entrepierna. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en completa desnudez, incluso de yacer con él, pero esa era la primera que no podía permitir que sus instintos le traicionaran. Camus había acudido a Escorpio en busca de apoyo, a pesar de que Milo no entendía por qué la muerte de uno de los críos le afectaba de aquella manera. Eran jóvenes e idealistas, no comprendían que Atenea necesitaba a un grupo de asesinos como custodios, y no un ejército de niños imberbes con ganas de demostrarle al planeta las excelencias del amor al prójimo y a uno mismo.

El único amor a uno mismo que conocía Milo se llamaba masturbación, y el amor al prójimo, penetración.

No existía nada más que eso.

Pero callaría.

Vio cómo el francés se desenredaba las hebras oscuras que componían su espléndida cabellera y no pudo contenerse. Se acercó, tomó un peine de nácar, una toalla y le ordenó que se sentara en la cama.

Camus le miró con ojos helados, únicamente inflamados por una chispa de desconfianza.

—Sólo quiero cepillarte el pelo —le contestó.

—No es necesario, Milo, no quiero que te tomes ninguna molestia por mí.

—A pesar de —confesó el griego— todo el daño que nos hayamos hecho, siempre podrás contar conmigo, Camus —tomó un mechón y lo peinó cuidadosamente—. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

—Si no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta —dijo el francés —no te habría pedido cobijo en tu templo.

—Aún así —continuó con otro mechón—, necesitaba recordártelo.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, la atención de Milo estaba centrada en el cabello del otro, oscuro, denso, exótico.

Sensual.

—¿Era... de esta manera? —Camus interrumpió la tarea del griego, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿El qué? —se quedó con el peine en la mano, la lambda de plata grabada en el nacimiento de sus púas, mientras lo miraba a través del reflejo que proyectaba el espejo que tenía en su cuarto.

—El ritual que realizaban cuando se preparaban para la batalla. Tus antepasados —aclaró—. Los espartanos que lucharon en las Termópilas.

Milo sintió un escalofrío.

—Sí. Normalmente —sonrió tristemente—, la melena, que no se cortaban jamás, se la cepillaban por la noche, antes de la vigilia de las armas y tras las libaciones a los dioses. Lo hacían por separado, lenta y paulatinamente, excepto...

Camus carraspeó.

—Los que eran amantes —finalizó el francés.

—Esos podían ser espartanos o tebanos, pero sí, compartían este sagrado ritual, colocándose en la misma posición en la que estamos ahora tú… y yo.

Le depositó el peine en la mano y salió del cuarto con el estómago encogido, dejando a Camus en completa soledad. El francés guardó silencio durante unos interminables minutos hasta que se levantó y salió de las estancias privadas del templo para encontrar a Milo apoyado en uno de los pilares en la entrada de su Casa, con los ojos clavados en su constelación guardián, el Escorpión Celeste.

—Estás huyendo de mí. No es propio de Milo, el Azote del Santuario.

El caballero de la Octava Morada le miró fijamente. Si a la luz del día Camus era hermoso, la Luna potenciaba aún más su belleza, contrastando su oscura melena con la blancura de su piel. El singular arqueo de sus cejas partidas lo hacía muy deseable a los ojos del griego.

—Les envidio —confesó, refiriéndose a los discípulos del otro.

El acuariano se sentó en la escalera, para contemplar el cielo.

—Soy muy duro con ellos, aunque creo que no lo suficiente, por los resultados que he conseguido. Hyoga es muy persistente cuando tiene algo metido entre ceja y ceja, y el precio a pagar por su obsesión ha resultado muy caro. Para todos.

—Nunca te había visto tan abatido. ¿Tanto... les quieres?

Camus se enervó.

—No he podido evitar sentir un cierto cariño, Milo —contestó, mirando siempre hacia el firmamento, reconociendo a Shaula en la constelación que tenía sobre sí—. Eran niños cuando los tomé como discípulos. Isaac llevaba cinco años conmigo ya.

—Pero tu preferido es Hyoga.

—Sólo busca morir —sentenció con amargura, sin contestar al otro—. He intentado por todos los medios quitarle de la cabeza la obsesión por su madre, pero él vuelve, cada vez que me doy la vuelta, a aquel maldito lugar, a velarla.

—Puedo entender lo que siente, aunque no lo comparto —susurró Milo, sentándose a su lado.

—Yo no debería opinar, ya que mis padres siguen con vida. Mi hermano es militar, teniente coronel en la Legión Extranjera. Yo... iba para clérigo, mi madre deseaba verme con hábitos, por eso cuando Aristeo me reclutó, ellos no se opusieron. Quizás al no haber perdido a mi familia, no puedo ponerme en su situación, pero ¡Por Atenea¡Nadie se la va a devolver¡Y él se juega la vida cada vez que se sumerge en ese peligroso lugar! —apretó con rabia los puños—. ¿Tan mal le he adiestrado para que tenga que escupirme con sus actos¿Tan pésimo maestro soy?

Milo agarró el hombro del francés, insuflándole ánimo.

—Así debió sentirse Aristeo cuando se enteró que tú y yo... —se lamentó el marsellés.

—Deja de martirizarte, Camus —cortó Milo, secamente—. Aristeo era igual que un inquisidor.

—Hablas ligeramente porque tu Casa no tiene un voto de celibato.

El Escorpión esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Las creencias de Aristeo siempre chocaron contra las del resto del Zodíaco.

—No se trata de sus creencias o de las de su maestro. Es… —Camus guardó silencio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras idóneas para finalizar dándose por vencido— ahora ya no importa.

Milo agachó la cabeza, suspirando.

—Si la situación te hace mostrarte tan abatido, creo que sí, que importa. Y mucho.

El acuariano no le miró.

—Teníamos la obligación de mantenernos célibes confirmando nuestra fidelidad cada dos años. Fue conocerte y… ya sabes —clavó sus azules en el suelo— lo que ocurrió.

—¿Has hecho que Hyoga… —preguntó el espartano con una cierta reticencia— continúe con vuestra tradición?

—No —contestó el otro—. Ni siquiera le he insinuado que existe esa costumbre.

Milo elevó una ceja.

—No podría mirarle a la cara si le fuerzo a jurar algo que ni yo mismo he sido capaz de respetar —confesó el francés—. La armadura de Acuario tiene un ejército de cínicos como portadores —ironizó—. Aristeo mantuvo una relación con una amazona siendo caballero y yo... yo…

Milo miró al frente. Era un tema excesivamente tortuoso.

—Nosotros no mantuvimos relación alguna, en el sentido estricto de la palabra —respondió el caballero de Escorpio—. Ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió entre tú y yo.

El Aguador relajó los hombros, abatido.

—Me gusta pensar que una vez me amaste. Que no sólo fue sexo. Que el dolor mereció la pena.

Milo apretó los dientes.

—Habría matado por ti. Desde que mezclamos nuestras sangres, cortándonos con la misma espada. La espada de mis antepasados, francés, la de los hijos de Esparta.

—Yo no me comporté como debía —la sinceridad que destilaban las palabras de Camus dejaron indefenso al otro—. No podía... evitar sentir todo aquello pero los preceptos de la Casa me obligaban a ser virgen, puro, una vasija inmaculada donde Atenea colocara sus dones. No debí haber aceptado acostarme contigo.

—¿Te... arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —el griego tragó saliva.

Camus le miró y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su boca, para borrarse a continuación.

—Somos víctimas de la Orden, Milo.

—No. Somos víctimas de nosotros mismos.

El Escorpión se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del templo. No sabía qué decirle al francés, tampoco si éste necesitaba descansar o conversación, así que decidió dejarlo allí y que entrara cuando lo deseara. Al pasar a su lado, el caballero de Acuario alargó una mano, rozando la de Milo.

—Mi carácter consigue que la gente me tenga un profundo respeto, y mis defensas logran que, los que intentan conocerme, se estrellen contra ellas. Lo llevo haciendo desde que Aristeo dejó de entrenarme, y me he dado cuenta que es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

—No añades nada nuevo a lo que ya sé —replicó el otro.

—No quiero estar solo hoy, Milo.

El griego le miró. Sus ojos azules le hechizaban.

—Y yo no podría soportar otra espiral de acusaciones. Si entras en mi cama, quiero que te quedes.

—Tengo una responsabilidad en Siberia.

—Rubia y de expresivos ojos azules. Sí, lo sé.

—¿Lo... has visto? —Camus se quedó sorprendido.

—He leído su expediente. Sus progresos como caballero. Sí, sé qué aspecto tiene. Reconozco que es una auténtica belleza.

Milo hablaba sinceramente. No había visos de intenciones ocultas en sus palabras.

—Ese es un poderoso motivo para no permitirte adiestrar aprendices —gruñó el francés, entre molesto y dolido.

—Pues siento comunicarte que me los ofrecieron el año pasado —confesó el espartano con furia—. Querían que entrenara al aspirante a la armadura de Orión, ya que ésta se rige bajo el signo de Escorpio pero me negué. No quiero críos que le saquen canas a mi estupenda melena.

—Eres incorregible —consiguió contestar el marsellés, mirándolo fijamente.

—Además, terminaría por follármelo, es lo que se espera de mí. ¿No te parece?

Camus guardó silencio.

—Hasta tú mismo crees todo lo que se dice de mi persona. Si me disculpas, me vuelvo a mi cueva, que es donde debe estar un escorpión.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose del Aguador. La desolación que sentía en aquellos instantes era tal que su rostro podría utilizarse como modelo para una máscara funeraria. Deseó fumarse cualquier cosa, beber hasta caer redondo, pero no lo haría en aquel momento. Esperaría a que Camus se marchara, dejándolo solo, para volver a sus degeneradas costumbres.

Pero esa noche, velaría el sueño del francés.

El caballero de Acuario le alcanzó antes de llegar al cuarto privado, interponiéndose en su camino. En ese momento, en el que los azules chocaron, el marsellés pudo detectar en los ojos del espartano un resquebrajamiento que muy pocos sabrían interpretar; en las complejas fortificaciones que Milo había levantado alrededor de sí mismo existía una brecha, sólo visible para aquellos que tuvieran el valor de descifrar los secretos del alma del Escorpión.

Del alma del Asesino.

Camus no se arrendó ante aquel hallazgo si no que siguió avanzando, sorteando las trampas que hábilmente había dispuesto el magnífico custodio de Escorpio. Y allí, tras el azulado magnético de sus turquesas, tuvo a su alcance los sentimientos más ocultos del otro, tales como la inocencia, los sueños que una vez fueron mutilados, la violencia de su estigma y el ardor —fuego puro— con el que se enfrentaba a la vida, una vida que le pasaba factura y que él pagaba, mientras dejaba su propia identidad en el camino.

Camus tembló, rompiendo el hechizo al pestañear y percatándose de que, sí él estaba afectado, el griego mostraba idéntica inquietud.

—Camus —susurró Milo, consciente de la meditada maniobra del francés—, no sé qué pretendes. No quiero ni siquiera preguntar.

—Te quejabas de que te dejaba solo¿No es cierto?

Milo elevó la cabeza, y fijó sus ojos en el techo. No quería enfrentarse al Aguador, ya que sabía que si lo hacía, estaba perdido.

—Mírame, Milo.

El caballero de la Undécima Morada tenía los brazos abiertos, las manos apoyadas en el quicio de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

—Nos arrepentiremos de esto.

—Necesito… sentir... sólo una vez —musitó con su exquisito acento francés—. Y quiero hacerlo... a tu lado.

El griego se quedó helado, atónito. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Y… yo¿Qué… necesito yo? —consiguió articular.

Fue algo que ocurrió sin premeditación. Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que los labios se rozaron, tímidos primero, ávidos después. Encajándose las bocas, como si fueran los perfectos engastes de una joya de enorme valor.

—No permitiré que te vayas —musitó el griego en su oído—. No te dejaré escapar.

Camus se distanció unos centímetros y le sonrió, dejando a Milo perplejo.

—Eres...

Pero no pudo continuar. El Escorpión lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo, impidiendo la distancia se colara entre los cuerpos. Temblaba, como si fuera un muchacho virgen ante un amante experimentado, como un pajarillo —Ganímedes— ante un águila real —Zeus— que con su vuelo dominara el cielo. Camus, aquel que tantas veces le había reprochado sus aventuras, estaba allí con él, besándolo, mostrando una pasión impropia de su gélida persona.

Se separó, tratando de tomar aire, excitado de tal manera que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Me utilizas como si fuera un pasatiempo, francés. ¿Es este mi castigo por no haberte adorado como mereces, por no postrarme ante tus pies? —le tiró del cabello mirándolo con deseo y odio entremezclados— ¿Por no reconocerte como el dios que eres?

—No has perdido un ápice de tu palabrería engañosa —le contestó el otro, abrazándose a su cuello, con su cuerpo ardiendo bajo la túnica—. Pero no es necesario mentir. Quiero estar contigo... ahora.

Camus no solía rogar, no sabía hacerlo. Los deseos, los anhelos y las ilusiones salían de su boca en forma de imperativos. Milo lo sabía bien, y aunque nunca lo había reconocido, jamás soñó con tener al guerrero de la Undécima Morada en una situación como aquella, ansioso de que ocurriera algo entre ellos. Por eso no se frenaría, y entraría en la vasija de Acuario aunque perdiera el aguijón y las pinzas en el camino.

Le agarró por las caderas, elevándole la túnica, deseando tomar contacto con su piel. El cosmos de Acuario siempre era frío y su temperatura corporal baja, pero en aquel momento Camus ardía, y su erección, tan evidente como desafiante, chocaba contra el cuerpo de Milo, que veía cómo tocaba el cielo a medida que el Aguador unía su lengua con la de él.

—Maldito seas... francés...

Sintiendo las manos perderse en su melena, símbolo espartano de poder y de virilidad, el cuerpo de Milo registraba una miríada de sensaciones al disfrutar con las hábiles caricias del otro. ¿Dónde había aprendido a comportarse así¿Dónde había dejado la timidez, la natural inexperiencia¿Acaso utilizaba aquellos conocimientos para dar placer a su propio aprendiz?

No quería pensarlo, porque si averiguaba que el caballero de Acuario se acostaba con el aspirante a la armadura del Cisne, éste no viviría mucho tiempo.

Milo le mataría.

Le liberó de la túnica y Camus hizo lo mismo con la de él. Los dos cuerpos, cincelados, brillantes de sudor, se enfrentaban ahora sobre la cama, sin más defensas que unas pieles ávidas de probar la textura de la otra.

Milo elevó una mano y suspiró cuando le recorrió las cejas con los dedos. No se encontraba en posición de aguantar mucho más, le deseaba hasta morir por él, pero aquella singularidad fue lo que más le llamó la atención cuando le conoció y por eso le rendía culto una vez más, mancillándola con sus manos, con sus armas.

Con su estigma.

Solía repasárselas siempre que estaba con él, antes de hacerle el amor.

Antes de enfrentarse a Acuario.

—Mis cejas —musitó el otro, sabedor de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir—. A todo el mundo parecen fascinarles.

—Son como tú —contestó Milo—. Exóticas. Encajan con los rasgos que debería tener un dios.

Camus tiró del caballero de Escorpio, haciendo que se colocara encima de él.

—Los rasgos... de un demonio —finalizó el espartano entre dientes.

Y Milo dejó salir todo su saber amatorio, experimentado en un ejército de cuerpos sin rostro, de hombres y mujeres sin nombre, sin apellidos, sin historia. Le besó, ejecutando la danza impecablemente, para luego acariciarle de la forma que sabía le arrancaría gemidos y lo haría retorcerse de placer.

Camus se entregaba al juego como jamás Milo pensó que sería capaz: sin tapujos, sin reservas; acariciando con sus largos y delgados dedos la nuca del espartano, enervándolo hasta límites que el griego desconocía poseer.

Todo valía en aquella confrontación.

Todo estaba permitido.

El espartano dejó que su mano se perdiera por la entrepierna del marsellés, y sonrió cuando vio cómo el otro respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Te... irás? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

El Aguador no le contestó.

—Tendré que torturarte si lo haces —le amenazó el Escorpión.

El francés abrió la boca, y sus oscuros azules se clavaron en el techo al sentir la presión en sus testículos. Un placer indescriptible le embargaba, y los suspiros entrecortados lo delataban a medida que su cuerpo lo iba experimentando.

—Te ataré a mi cama. No podrás salir de aquí nunca más.

Camus sonrió. Fue un gesto inesperado, lleno de lascivia y de sensualidad. En el rostro esculpido del caballero de Acuario, hallar trazos de otro semblante diferente a la gelidez acostumbrada por él era como encontrar flores exóticas en mitad del desierto.

Pero sabía sonreír. Y a Milo le pareció algo maravilloso.

El griego no se frenó ahí, si no que siguió besándolo, acariciándolo, tocándolo cada vez con más vehemencia. Al igual que si fuera un condenado a muerte ante su última comida, o un sirviente fiel ante su señor moribundo, se entregaba en cada toque de sus labios sobre la piel del otro. No quería perder ni un mínimo detalle, ni la más pequeña de las muestras de deseo que el francés pudiera mostrarle.

Camus estaba sintiendo. Disfrutando.

Viviendo.

Junto a él.

Le separó las piernas con cuidado y se colocó de rodillas para besarle el ombligo con una delicadeza propia de una doncella temblorosa y expectante. Sabía que aquello terminaría pero no por ello el deseo de fundirse con Camus y morir allí mismo era menor. Al contrario, parecía que todo lo que estaban viviendo le impelía a entregarse más ferozmente, a hacerle el amor de tal manera que cuando acabaran, no quedara de Milo ni la piel.

Su boca se movía a gran velocidad, los labios rozaban con mimo la envergadura fibrosa del Aguador, dibujando tendones y músculos con la lengua, recorriendo con ansia cada rincón del cuerpo del otro. De los dos muchachos que, años antes, habían compartido lecho, sólo quedaba un ascua que aún ardía, la misma que consiguió que Escorpio le cediera el paso a Milo, inflamado su pecho con el sentimiento de la efímera inmortalidad que concede el amor a los locos que lo viven con toda la intensidad.

Una inmortalidad arrancada de cuajo en aras de una divinidad a la que jamás había visto en carne y hueso, por la que mataba y devastaba, en su honor y gloria.

En su maldito provecho.

Así que aquel momento se convirtió en el de la venganza. Venganza contra su maestra, que le enseñó a no amar. Contra el Patriarca, contra el Consejo Administrativo, contra sus compañeros, contra su armadura.

Contra sí mismo.

Porque Camus, el caballero de Acuario, el célibe, la _vestal_, olvidaba todo juramento sagrado y se entregaba a él; a su cuerpo, a sus acciones, a su pasión. Milo le mordisqueaba los muslos mientras le pellizcaba los pezones, cubriéndole con la melena gran parte de su esbelta anatomía. Camus enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del otro, sabedor que aquello era un acicate para el griego, por lo que dejó que lo explorara y clavara su estandarte una y mil veces, llevándolo a una gloria fugaz cubierta de sudor y de semen, de besos que sólo fueran de él.

Porque Milo era suyo. Y él era de Milo.

No supo por qué su boca se abrió y aquella afirmación se escapó entre sus labios. Tampoco imaginó la reacción del griego, el hombre curtido en mil batallas de alcoba, cansado de conquistas y de amantes.

—Me... perten... neces...

Milo se incorporó y miró al caballero de Acuario con los ojos desnudos. Más incluso que su propio cuerpo, carente ya de ropa alguna.

—Desde el día en que te vi aquí, con mi espada en tu mano.

Camus se acercó a él, atrayéndolo de nuevo, atrapándolo con sus brazos.

—Y yo... te... pertenezco... a ti.

No volvieron a repetir aquella afirmación que tenía visos de sentencia. No era necesario.

Ambos se habían condenado ya.

La cadencia impuesta por la boca de Milo sobre la erección de Camus conseguía que este se quedara sin respiración. Anticipándose a los deseos del francés, el griego era capaz de ejecutar, sin proponérselo, hasta el más nimio de sus deseos. El caballero de Acuario sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, producto de la culpabilidad, pero no duró demasiado. Estaba entregado completamente a las caricias del guerrero de Escorpio, que era capaz de arrancar gemidos de su boca tan diestramente como un tañedor de oboe lo haría de su instrumento en una confrontación de palestra. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de aguantar tanto, lejos de espartano¿Cómo había permitido que el griego, que le adoraba tan ardientemente que Camus pensó en derretirse bajo aquel fuego abrasador, creyera que no sentía nada por él?

Eran víctimas de ellos mismos, como bien le había dicho Milo.

Pero Camus se permitiría sentir, al menos una última vez, antes de volver a Siberia.

No se frenó al eyacular; Milo recogió su esencia en la boca, sabía que luego terminaría por besarle, haciéndole probar su propio semen. El Escorpión era un individuo de prácticas sexuales arcanas y de esta manera marcaba su territorio. Camus no era partidario de tales hábitos, pero tenía que reconocer que no le disgustaba.

Prefirió no pensar cuantas veces había realizado Milo la misma maniobra a lo largo de aquella semana.

El griego se tendió a su lado, con el cuerpo completamente tenso y se quedó sorprendido cuando Camus alargó la mano hacia el cajón y sacó un tubo de lubricante.

—Todavía lo guardas ahí... eres un animal de costumbres.

Milo no le contestó.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que estén a mano —comentó el francés—, por si...

No le permitió seguir hablando. Le besó salvajemente, colocándose sobre él, rozándose contra su pubis, excitándolo.

—Voy a llevarte a las puertas de los Elíseos, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Camus le miró, elevando una ceja.

—¿A cuántos les has dicho eso¿Mil¿Dos mil?

Milo lo aferró por los hombros, incorporándose sobre él.

—¡Sólo a ti te he dado la capacidad de destruirme, maldito francés, enseñándote mis puntos débiles!

—Tu debilidad —jadeó, al sentir la boca de Milo de nuevo en su cuello, en sus orejas, en su pecho—, es parte de tu fortaleza. Eres indestructible.

—Soy un superviviente —le mordió, furioso—. La evolución perfecta de una máquina de matar.

Se separó de él y le abrió las piernas pero al ir a untarse con aceite, Camus lo detuvo.

—¿No... quieres...?

El francés se incorporó y de un rápido movimiento, consiguió colocar a Milo bajo él.

—Voy a darte de tu propia medicina.

Toques certeros en sus testículos hicieron que el griego suspirara con ardor. Camus rodeó el pene del otro con la mano sin dejar de mirarlo, se lo introdujo en la boca y se deleitó viendo cómo el espartano caía en la espiral de deseo a la misma velocidad que lanzaba sus ataques.

Mantenerlo bajo su control de aquella manera era un acicate para seguir masturbándolo. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de ejecutar aquellas artes tan placenteras para ambos, y maldijo a Aristeo, a la diosa y a sí mismo por haber sido obligado a ceder una y otra vez frente a su maestro y terminar convirtiéndose en lo que ahora era —un caballero de los Hielos—, imposibilitado para tomar —elegir— lo que realmente anhelaba.

Al Escorpión. Por completo.

Porque para eso ya era tarde. Volvería a irse, dejando a Milo solo, y éste se vengaría de él embarcándose en otra relación mientras se destruía por el camino, demostrándole que podía vivir sin él, que no lo necesitaba. Y Camus lo aceptaría, enterrándose bajo el hielo, prescindiendo de fardos inútiles como el amor, el deseo y el ansia de ser feliz que le estorbarían en el viaje hacia la perfección que emprendió cuando ingresó en la Orden y que, ahora que volvía a estar entre los brazos del Escorpión, sabía que jamás llevaría a término.

Milo no tardó en eyacular; tiró de su cabello obligándole a apartarse, arguyendo que la boca de Camus, divina, no merecía ser mancillada con el semen de un depravado, y éste se congratuló de saberse con el poder suficiente para someter de aquella manera al otro. Pero el griego no frenó ahí; continuó besándole, dándose tiempo para reponerse y preparándose para la confrontación final. Sus besos revelaban las auténticas intenciones del caballero de Escorpio y el francés supo que, cuando estuviera preparado, se colocaría sobre él y lo llevaría al éxtasis, condenándose aúm más de lo que ya estaba.

Fue él mismo el que untó a Milo con el aceite, él mismo el que lo excitó, rozándose contra él como si fuera una anguila ávida de contacto con otra piel. Y fue él el que tomó la mano de Milo para llevársela entre las piernas.

—¿Dónde has... aprendido a hacer todo esto? —preguntó el griego, con un deje de dolor en su voz—. ¿Lo practicas... con él?

—¿Te importaría que lo hiciera? —le preguntó, con odio y lujuria, con deseo y sadismo—. ¿Qué disfrutara con mi propio aprendiz?

Milo se envaró, y agarró a Camus de los brazos para lanzarlo sobre la cama.

—¿Qué tipo de juego es este? —le gritó—. ¿Qué quieres de mí!

Camus elevó una ceja de una forma deliciosa y sonrió lascivamente, su melena desparramada por el colchón, enmarcándole sus rasgos de demonio.

—Tu alma.

La respuesta de Camus fue inesperada. Su actitud, insólita.

Milo tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Ya tienes mi alma, francés.

—No. He tenido tu cuerpo, tu pasión, tu deseo —le empujó, librándose del agarre—. Lo mismo que los demás. ¡Quiero algo que sea mío¡Solo por una vez!

—¡Ya he reconocido que te pertenezco! —vociferó el griego, de rodillas.

Camus lo empujó y se alzó sobre él, sudoroso y excitado.

—Sí... como puedes habérselo dicho a cualquiera que haya estado sobre este colchón.

Milo se quedó petrificado.

—Crees que soy cruel, que no tengo corazón, que debajo de esta capa de hielo no hay nada. No te equivocas —dibujó el pecho del griego con el dedo, marcándole con su elemento mientras lo miraba con los ojos arrendijados.

El Escorpión se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó su boca con violencia, mordiéndole los labios, obligándole a callar. Un hilo de rojo líquido resbaló por la comisura de la boca de Camus.

—Eres un mal nacido. Juegas conmigo, probándome hasta que ya no puedo más —le susurró, mientras perdía la mano entre las piernas del francés.

—Me enseñaste las reglas y aprendí a dominarlas. Atrapándote a ti en el proceso —Camus cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer.

—Si seguimos por este camino —la voz de Milo sonó amenazante—, terminaremos por arder, consumidos por el ansia de dominar al otro.

El caballero de Acuario volvió a sonreír, elevó sus párpados y lo traspasó con el azulado de sus pupilas.

—Esto, Milo —lo agarró por la muñeca, deteniendo el movimiento de los dedos entre las nalgas—, es lo que te hace ser como eres. De lo que dependes —le obligó a introducírselos en su cuerpo de nuevo, arrastrando las palabras entrecortadamente— cuando no estoy contigo. Lo que te hace sentir vivo.

—¡Maldito bastardo cabrón! —gritó el otro, liberándose—¿Quién crees que eres para recriminarme mi comportamiento, cuando tú mismo escupes sobre la célibe virginidad de tu casa convirtiéndome en tu puto esclavo?

El francés jugueteó con su vello púbico, acariciándose él mismo frente al otro, para luego restregarse contra el espartano. Entregándose como tenía prohibido, sin dejar nada tras él. Milo estaba completamente aturdido, no era capaz de ejecutar movimiento alguno.

—No es necesario el reproche —musitó, lascivo y sensual, enloquecedor—, ya que hoy voy a acompañarte en tu caída —la mano se apoyó en el pecho del griego, y el Hielo tatuó la piel, erizándola.

Se miraron con emociones encontradas asomadas a los ojos de ambos. Uno sobre el otro, guardaron silencio, sólo roto por el sonido agitado de sus respiraciones, hasta que Milo se decidió a hablar.

—No lo acepto —frenó el Escorpión la caricia—. No de esta manera. Que los demás me condenen no me importa, pero tú… —meneó la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de llorar—. Mi amor por ti es puro, tanto como el elemento que generas.

El caballero de Acuario estuvo a punto de claudicar, pero su elección ya estaba hecha, aunque se quedara en el camino.

—Sabes —consiguió decir sin que su voz resultara temblorosa— que es esto lo que nos une y nos separa. Lo que nos hace ser lo que somos.

El otro volvió a negar con la cabeza, su rostro demostraba la profunda aflicción que sentía.

—Estás equivocado.

—Mira en tu interior —finalizó el francés— y verás como estoy en lo cierto.

Aguantó la respiración unas décimas de segundo. Si Milo alcanzaba a ver la brecha que existía en todo su razonamiento, Camus no podría abandonar jamás la casa de Escorpio. Renunciaría a su Casa, a su armadura y a lo que pudo haber sido una vida llena de triunfos militares, coronada con una gloriosa muerte en combate. Sólo una palabra del espartano y se convertiría en un hombre normal, rompiendo con todo, creando un nuevo futuro para ambos. Sin embargo, el rostro de Milo permanecía estático, como si estuviera valorando todo lo que el francés le había confesado y lo comparara con anteriores entrevistas y conversaciones, para por último asentir.

—¿Es así como lo quieres?

Camus cerró los ojos, vencido.

—No hay otra forma —mintió, con el corazón desgajándose poco a poco.

Volvieron a rodar y Camus cedió, quedándose colocado debajo del otro. No dejó de mirarle, desafiándole con sus ojos oscuros, manteniéndose impertérrito con grandes dificultades. Milo le había vuelto a abrir las piernas y le lamía con una mezcla de lascivia y devoción, cubriéndole con su propia saliva hasta el más oculto de los recovecos de su piel.

—Prepárate, entonces. Te someteré y te haré gritar, francés.

—Te... reto... a que lo consigas... _Spartiati_...

La palabra elegida por Camus no había sido casualidad. "Igual", el germen de la cultura que tanto adoraban los dos, la griega, los había enervado hasta tal punto que parecían un par de dragones a punto de devorarse. Milo no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer sobre el otro, empujando con las caderas, obligándole a ceder.

—Me hiciste pagar mis errores como si fuera Prometeo, y aún siento cómo me arrancas las entrañas cada día... maldito seas, maldito seas... ¡Maldito seas!

La intromisión fue, como siempre, súbita. Con la brusquedad que le caracterizaba al perder el control de sí mismo, Milo le penetró con fuerza, irrumpiendo dentro del otro, forzándole a gritar, a arañarle, a golpearle si ese era su gusto. En aquella confrontación, donde ambos perdían parte de su alma cada vez que se entregaban al otro, el sudor era la moneda con la que pagaban tributo al dios de los placeres concupiscentes. Hasta las divinidades arcanas de la fertilidad y el deseo se avergonzarían de la forma de amarse que practicaban los dos guerreros cuando estaban juntos. Una abominación cubierta de dolor, de sexo, de sangre.

De amor. En su estado más salvaje.

Las manos de Camus rodeaban el cuello de Milo, jugueteando con su nuca, los muslos prietos encerrando las caderas del griego, imposibilitando el flujo y reflujo de movimientos, la marea de agitación que el cuerpo del Escorpión llevaba en su interior. El francés le hizo parar, y cuando vio que Milo estaba quieto y expectante, actuó.

Jamás había realizado un movimiento tan sensual, tan lleno de lascivia y tan lujurioso como aquel. El vello púbico, humedecido por el sudor, generaba pequeños rizos alrededor de un pene que comenzaba a ponerse en erección de nuevo, gracias al deseo que sentía en su interior. Así que le hizo tumbarse boca arriba y él, El caballero de los Hielos, el hombre que era acusado de no tener alma, abrió las piernas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el Escorpión, ayudándose con la mano a penetrarse lenta y parsimoniosamente mientras que con la otra aferraba egoístamente un mechón del cabello del indómito caballero de la Octava Casa.

Las cejas se fruncieron durante unos leves segundos, elevando la singularidad de éstas, mostrando el perfecto rostro del francés mancillado por el dolor. Luego, quieto, casi sin respirar, abrió los ojos y miró a Milo desde la altura donde estaba, y como si fuera Alejandro el Macedonio sentado en el trono de Darío I mientras Persépolis ardía ardiera a sus pies, sonrió.

Podía haber representado en aquella postura a un jinete escita —y lo era, cabalgando como estaba sobre las caderas del otro, con las riendas de cabello en su mano—, enmarcado su cuerpo por su densa melena oscura, y de haber sido otro, Milo le habría recitado frases en griego, alabando su belleza, su piel blanca, su rostro de dios, su voluptuosidad de amante, pero no pudo.

Milo estaba completamente sobrepasado por la situación. Fue consciente en aquel momento que, hiciera lo que hiciera, a los ojos de Camus siempre aparecería como un ser inferior, alguien a quien conceder unas migajas, y que aún siendo Milo el que estaba dentro de Camus, era el francés el que llevaba todo el peso de la situación.

Y eso le enfurecía.

Le agarró por las muñecas y, sin moverse, lo hizo caer sobre su pecho, para besarlo.

—Karatas1 —gruñó—. S'agapo2.

Camus, con su gélida mirada aún clavada en los ojos de Milo, no se inmutó, si no que abrió la boca y recibió la lengua de caballero de Escorpio, advenediza, ansiosa de conquista, hija legitima de la Esparta fundadora de la isla donde nació, uniéndose a la otra en la cavidad francesa.

No sirvió de nada aquella demostración de poder. Milo arremetió contra el cuerpo de Camus, que seguía con los ojos abiertos, escrutadores, y lo obligó a penetrarse tomándolo de las caderas y elevando su pubis, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del francés asfixiaba su ariete de piel y músculo henchido de sangre y de deseo, dominándolo de una forma tal que el caballero de Escorpio se sintió perdido entre las piernas del francés.

El momento, intenso, duró poco. Los ojos fríos de Camus se perdieron en un mar de delirio, salpicado con gemidos ahogados, suspiros entrecortados y con el sonido de las pieles chocando, cada vez a mayor velocidad, más salvajemente.

Camus apretó los dientes y elevó el mentón, hincándose contra el otro, mientras su boca exhalaba jadeos, perceptibles, sin pudor ni recato. Disfrutaba, perlado su cuerpo en sudor y marcado por los dedos de Milo, que recorrían su musculatura masturbándolo, mientras éste se retorcía debajo de él, excitado de tal manera que creyó que reventaría de gozo.

Fue, en ese momento, consciente de lo mucho que pertenecía a aquel lugar y por un instante, se asustó de las imágenes que pasaban ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. En ellas veía a Milo a sus pies, mientras una lluvia de pétalos caía sobre ambos; estaba arrodillado y en sus ojos se veía la desolación más absoluta.

Camus se sobresaltó al distinguir las marcas de sus manos resbalando por el peto, después de haberlas sentido alojadas en su cuello.

Como si hubiera tratado de asesinarlo.

Cerró los ojos y el placer que aún experimentaba le hizo abandonar tan macabros pensamientos. Colocadas sus manos en el pecho del espartano y con el rostro completamente relajado, el francés supo que en aquel momento, nada le importaba más que la felicidad de su amante. Así que le hizo ver que deseaba cambiar de postura y se tendió boca arriba, permitiendo que el otro se colocara sobre él, le alzara las piernas sobre los hombros y lo penetrara de nuevo, atrapando su sexo contra el abdomen del griego, estimulándose en esa posición.

Milo no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Camus eyaculó entre ambos cuerpos.

el espartano se tumbó al lado del otro, agotado, sudoroso y lleno de amor, algo impropio en el _Asesino. _Sin añadir nada más, utilizó el semen del francés para escribir sobre su torso, una palabra en griego: Spartiati.

Igual.

De no haber tenido pleno control de su cosmos, la piel se le habría erizado pero la perfecta máscara del marsellés no reveló nada más que una pequeña sorpresa. Aquel acto lo llenó de una felicidad amarga; Milo había conseguido hacer saltar por los aires todas sus convicciones y ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que Camus le amaba.

Así que permitió que el griego le marcara —era una marca más, una de tantas—, y luego le acarició el cabello para por último tomar su mano y enlazar sus dedos con los del Escorpión.

Milo tembló al sentir la frialdad de la piel del francés sobre sus armas y lo miró con extrañeza al contemplar cómo se las llevaba a la boca y las besaba, redimiéndolas con este acto.

Quiso preguntarle una y mil cosas a la vez, suplicarle que no le abandonara, que aquel lugar era donde debía estar, pero no lo hizo. Camus, por su parte, le abrazó, y Milo se resguardó en el cuerpo delgado del otro, aceptando la decisión del francés, a pesar de las nefastas consecuencias que aquello tendría para ambos.

Con aquel gesto, ambos se demostraron que no había amor más destructivo y a la vez más creador que el suyo. Porque creaban a la vez que destruían cuando estaban juntos, y Camus comprendió, por fin, que a pesar de continuar siendo Camus de Acuario, el paradigma de la perfección, una parte de él, la humana —la viva— hibernaba hasta el momento en que llegara su independencia, su emancipación.

Su libertad.

Y que cuando ésta estuviera ante él, la elección estaría clara.

Y el elegido, lo sabría.

1 Bastardo

2 Te amo


End file.
